Choji:I'm Chubby and I know it!
by Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan
Summary: Choji Songfic&ONESHOT. LMFAO song: I'm Sexy and I know It. NO FLAMES. This is my first song fic. R&R please. RATED T for language/suggesed themes. Chouji Sakura Ino Sasuke Naruto Kakashi Rock Lee Ino Gaara Zetsu Ten-Ten Tsunade Gai Asuma Hinata


**Hey! Kumi-Chan/Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan here! This is my first Songfic Oneshot! No Flames Please and Do Enjoy!**

**It's with Choji and the rest of the Naruto gang. It's a parody and humor and features a few songs. I remixed the Song: I'm Sexy and I know It by LMFAO into a Choji version. Please No Flames and this isn't to dis Choji because i love My Little Ramen Eater :) It starts at Kohona High(Kohona High School) and is a Talent Show where Choji preforms.**

**NO FLAMES AND PLEASE ENJOY**

**REVIEWS WOULD BE NICE!**

* * *

><p><strong>Written By: Kumi-ChanTobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan**

**I'm Chubby and I know it!**

**Starring**

**Choji**

**Ino**

**SasGAY(YES! SASGAY)**

**Naruto**

**Sakura**

**Shikamaru**

**The Rest Of Naruto Cast**

* * *

><p>It was a regular day in Kohona High and the classroom was buzzing with laughter, and talk. Ino and Sakura as<p>

usual were fighting over Sasuke. "He's mine!" Ino yelled mushing Sakura on her left cheek. "You dumb Blonde!

Sasuke is mine!" Sakura shouted pimp slapping Ino. Sasuke sat in his emo corner as always and watched the

two brawl out over him. Naruto sat on the teacher's desk which was Jiriya who was sleeping with drool coming

from the top of his mouth. "Heh…I don't see why they always fight over Sasgay….Cuz' he's gay." Neji sneered

to Hinata. "Y-Yes Sasuke's name should be Sasgay." Hinata remarked. Shikamaru and Temari were in the

teacher's bathroom making out which they did every thirty minutes and Choji was munching on rice cakes. "Hey

Shino!" Choji said with his mouth full. Shino looked at the eating Choji. "Um… you got any cream cheese I can

borrow?" Shino looked at Choji with annoyance in his eyes.

Just then The Principal busted through the door. She didn't look too happy. "Jiriya! Get your lazy ass up and

come meet my parents! If we are supposed to get ready for our dinner rehearsal then you must meet them!"

Tsunade yelled waking up the now startled Jiriya. "Coming Sexy-Dear! Um.. Class, study for tomorrow's Pop

Quiz and don't forget we have a Talent Show in two days!" Jiriya retorted packing his things. "Hey Pervy Sage!

If it's a pop quiz… you just told us about it!" Naruto chuckled. "Dammit! Naruto how many times do I have to tell

you that's not my name.. Or nickname… I would prefer, Icha Icha Bang Bang.." he whispered so low so Tsunade

couldn't hear. "JIRIYA! I know you aren't going by your sick and twisted Porn Names!" Tsunade screeched. "No-

No Sexy-Dear… we were just leaving C'mon!" Jiriya urged dragging Tsunade out of the room.

Just a few minutes

later, Shikamaru and Temari came back in the classroom. "Talent Show, eh? I think I wanna enter, what do ya'

think Sweetcheeks?" He chimed to Temari. She shrugged her shoulders and sat on top of the desk. "Talent

Show?" Ino and Sakura said in unison. "I-I-I want to enter," whispered Hinata. Ino scoffed exclaiming, "You

can't sing!" Hinata said nothing but balled up in Naruto's arms making him embrace her in a comforting hug.

"Geez, Ino! Lighten up! Just to prove to you that anyone can sing, I'm gonna enter!" Choji exclaimed with

enthusiasm. Ino and Sakura both laughed at that thought. Choji sank down in the bottom of his chair sighing in

defeat. "Whatever Fatso! You can't win even if I dropped out!" Ino scoffed. Choji sprang up from his chair and

screeched in Ino's face. "WHAT! Who the HELL are you calling FATSO!" Ino shivered in fear. It took Shikamaru,

Naruto and Kiba to hold him back. "Choji! Chill!" Naruto coaxed. "No! I HAVE HAD IT WITH THAT BLONDE BITCH!

Just to prove my point! I'm gonna enter and WIN!" Choji exclaimed calming down. With those words Choji

signed the paper of the names of people who were going to enter the Talent Show.

**Hours Later At the Ramen Shop**

"Awwwww.. Shikamaru… what am I gonna sing?" Choji questioned stuffing his face with pork flavored Ramen.

Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders and sighed. All of a sudden, his boring and dull face lit up. "Hey! Choji! You

can rap!" Shikamaru exclaimed giving his idea a 'thumbs up'. Choji looked at the ceiling and pictured himself

rapping.

_Choji was dressed in some sagging ripped jeans. His ramen design printed boxers were showing and he had on a _

_tight white tank top. Covering Choji's frizzy brown hair was a snap-back design hat that said 'Chibi Love'. The mike _

_was gripped tightly in Choji's and he rapped, "I'm awesome, No you're not dude, don't lie. I'm awesome driven round_

_ in my mom's ride, I'm awesome, quarter of my life gone by and I met all my friends online, Mother-fucker, I'm _

_awesome, I'll run away from a brawl, I'm awesome, no voicemail nobody called, I'm awesome I can't afford to by _

_eight-balls and I talk to myself on my Facebook wall." The crowd look at Choji with worship in their eyes and chanted _

_his name over and over again._

"Choji, Choji, Choji, Choji!" Choji chanted. "Choji! Focus!" Shikamaru snapped. "Sorry, dude. Hey Rapping would

be awesome, but one thing… I CAN'T RAP!"

Shikamaru shouted, "Dammit! Yeah… I forgot. Hey, I'm low on cash, can you pay this time?" Choji looked around

and looked back in the booth behind them. He pointed to himself and said, "Who Me?" Shikamaru looked at him

with annoyance and cursed, "Yes You! Can you fucking pay or not?" Choji looked around again and then

looked back at Shikamaru laughing, "Ha! I come here everyday and I never pay!" With that Choji got up and left

out the Ramen Shop leaving a confused and bummed out Shikamaru. Just seconds after Choji left, the owner

came up to Shikamaru, "You're bill sir." The bill had over 100 ryo on it and Shikamaru's eyes widened and he

pinched his temples shouting in frustration, "CHOJI!"

**_2 DAYS LATER: THE TALENT SHOW._**

A crowd of the whole village was gathering waiting for the Talent Show to Start. Everyone was there. Gai

Sensei, Kakashi, Kuranai, Asuma, Tsunade, Jiriya and all of the village. Sasuke was sitting way in the front and

so were the rest of the student. All who was performing were backstage.

**Hours into the Show**

Ino and Sakura had preformed the Song, "I know you Want Me" and made a shoutout to Sasuke. They hardly

received any applause. Naruto and Hinata preformed a duet by Alesana called, "As You Wish" and received a

whole lot of applause. Up next was Choji. He was shaking as ever and walked out on stage.

The crowd gave him a warm welcome applause and the spotlight was out on him. "Uhhhh…..Ummmm…." Choji

muttered. Kankaro being a jokester made cricket sounds breaking the silence. The crowd laugher. Choji bowed

his head in defeat again.

"Choji! You can Do IT!" Ten-Ten, Shikamaru, Kanna and Shino cheered. Choji's face lit up in a smile and he

began his performance.

**"_This is for all of the people who think I'm chubby….BECAUSE I KNOW IT!"_**

_When I walk out, Ino be like damn he fly (Ino screams: I DO NOT THINK YOU ARE FLY)_

_My tummy pimp chicken meat, eatin ramen with pork feet, yeah_

_This how Choji roll, ramen design print, tummy outta control (Sakura shouts: HAHAHA Fatso)_

_I love tofu add some hot sauce to go_

_Slurp my slushy, add the whip cream Ayo._

_Choji rips of his sweat suit and reviews himself in a Speedo thong._

_Ino look at that body, ahh(Ino screeches: Eww!)_

_Shino look at that body ahh(Shino smirks at Choji)_

_Neji look at that body ahh(Neji's eyes widen)_

_I eat out._

_Sakura look at that body ahh(Sakura yells: MY EYES!)_

_Rock Lee look at that body ahh(Rock Lee screams: How UNYOUTHFUL!)_

_Kurani look at that body ahh(Kurani blushes making Asuma jealous)_

_I eat out._

_I walk into that ramen shop and this is what I see_

_A steaming bowl of ramen, just taunting me_

_My stomach growl with that passion and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it_

_I'm chubby and I know it_

_I'm chubby and I know it_

_When I'm at the dango shop, the waiter can't fight tummy off_

_When I'm at the beach, I'm in a Speedo eating a Twinkie with cheese(Ten-Ten: hell yeah!)_

_This is how Choji roll, C'mon sensei grill me some pork to go._

_We headed to ramen shop, Ino eatin a salad, I'm slurping some ramen, she be like Hell no_

_No money, Tummy grumbling, ate my ramen and still get service._

_Sasgay look at that body ahhh(Sasgay: I'm not fucking GAY! But you do look sexy…)_

_Yes I said SasGAY look at that body ahh(Sasgay: MY NAME IS SASUKE NOT SASGAY!)_

_Gai look at that body ahh(Gai: UNYOUTHFUL! Sasgay you know you like that!)_

_I eat out._

_Yall look at that body ahh_

_Hinata look at that body ahh(Hinata: I-I-I can't look…I already have someone and it's Naruto..)_

_Temari look at that body ahh(Temari is too busy makingout with Shikamaru)_

_I eat out._

_When I walk into that dango shop, this is what I see_

_Cinnamon flavored dango, waving at me_

_My tummy rumbled with that passion and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it_

_I'm chubby and I know it_

_I'm chubby and I know it_

_Names Choji, you better know it_

_Eat it all out!_

_(Choji wiggles his manhood area and jiggles his stomach)_

_Jiggle, Jiggle, Wiggle, Wiggle, Jiggle, Yeah(Sasuke has an Orgasm)_

_Jiggle, Jiggle, Wiggle, Wiggle, Jiggle, Yeah(Orochimaru takes pictures and posts them on the Internet)_

_Jiggle, Jiggle, Wiggle, Wiggle, Jiggle, Yeah(Kurani blushes and Asuma threatens to beat Choji's ass)_

_Jiggle, Jiggle, Wiggle, Wiggle, Jiggle, Yeah(Ino screams: MY EYES!)_

_Do the Choji wiggle with a lil jiggle(Naruto laughs)_

_Do the Choji wiggle with a lil jiggle(Zetsu appears out of the ground and screams: WHAT THE HELL! OHHHH NOOO!)_

_I'm chubby and I know it._

_Name Choji you better know it_

_Chiyo look at that body ahh(Chiyo: Well….I see your body Choji and…In my opinion there's not much)_

_Gaara look at that body ahh(Gaara: Grrrrr! I'LL KILL YOU. Maybe after Christmas, because…. Well.. I want you to come to my Eggnog Jamboree…but STILL I WILL KILL YOU!)_

_Naruto look at that body ahh(Naruto: Well, I'm not SasGAY but nice under fat!)_

_I eat out._

_Kakashi look at that body ahh(Kakashi: Too busy reading Porn Book)_

_Tsunade look at that body ahh( Tsunade: Chugs down a full bottle of Sake and asks Shizune for more.)_

_Ino look at that body ahh(Ino: NO!)_

_I eat out._

_I'm chubby and I know it!_

_Name Choji you better know it!_

Crowd: WOOO! WOO!

Ino and Sakura: Pukes.

Choji got a standing ovation and he smiled real big. Everyone chanted his name and threw Ramen Coupons at

him making him cry with joy.

The Talent Show Ended with Choji winning and Sasuke stalking him and Orochimaru making a fortune off of the

pictures. Zetsu was haunted with that memory of Choji and shared it with the world and the rest of the

Akatsuki. Ten-Ten asked Choji to marry her. (Strangely he did) Ino and Sakura lost and became the most

popular people on Youtube for their singing. A Producer from Epic Records saw the two singing and wrote an

Article of their singing saying. "Hobknockers and the worst singers my fragile ears ever heard". Choji was

offered a recording contract with over twenty different record labels.

**ALL ENDED WELL!**

* * *

><p><strong>EXCEPT:<strong>

**SASGAY WAS ENTERED AS A PETIFILE**

**SAKURA GOT AN STD**

**INO LOST HER BLONDE HAIR IN A 21 KNICKERS TORNAMENT**

**NARUTO BECAME HOKAGE BUT HAD OVER 10 CHILDREN FROM HINATA WHICH THEY WERE HAPPY ABOUT BUT HINATA WANTED OVER 20 KIDS TO KEEP THE HYUGA AND UZIMAKI LEGEND GOING.**

**ZETSU WROTE A BOOK ABOUT HIS EXPERIENCES SEEING CHOJI IN A SPEEDO THONG.**

**KAKASHI BECAME OBSESSED WITH JIRIYA'S PORN BOOKS THAT HE WROTE AND BOUGHT ALL OF THEM INTO EXTINCTION.**

* * *

><p><strong>THE END!<strong>

**How was my First ONESHOT-SONGFIC?  
>REVIEWS?<strong>

**R&R And Thanks For Reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Songs Used<strong>

**I'm Sexy and I know It By: LMFAO**

**I'm Awesome By: Spose**

**I know You want Me By: Jillian**

**As You Wish By: Alesana**

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWS WOULD BE NICE :)<strong>


End file.
